<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>20 Themes by Kiseki_Kurusu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199451">20 Themes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu'>Kiseki_Kurusu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Bugs &amp; Insects, Green comforts Vio, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, Sex, Words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I found something about this on DeviantArt so I want to try it out.</p><p>Credit to ILuvShadowLink for the 20 Themes template.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Green Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>20 Themes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note that 5 is a custom one since this was not included in the template.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pairing: Green x Vio<br/>
<br/>
1: Animal</p><p>When it came to animals, Green was very fond of cats. Little did he know, his lover was also fond of cats. Apparently the reader's secret was revealed when Green came in, only to see Vio hugging a white cat.</p>
<hr/><p>2: Bitten</p><p>Green and Vio never liked mosquito bites. Green took care of Vio when he got bitten by a mosquito. Thanks to his lover's care, the bite was less itchy. When he spotted Green, they shared a kiss.</p>
<hr/><p>3: Words</p><p>If Vio had to choose a word to describe Green, it would be gorgeous. Green was so gorgeous that he knew that the leader of the group is the right love for him. There was different words that Vio wanted to describe Green with. All of them being good.</p>
<hr/><p>4: Nightmares</p><p>When it came to nightmares, none of them were that bad. However, in one night, Green felt his lover clutch onto his arm as he shivered violently. "N-No...stop..." He heard his lover mumble. Green immediately hugged him in order to comfort his lover.</p>
<hr/><p>5: Survive</p><p>Vio managed to take care of Green when he was wounded. The wound was deep and that it almost killed Green. Vio stayed with his unconscious lover as tears would streak down his face. Upon seeing his lover awake, Vio hugged Green while sobbing gently.</p>
<hr/><p>6: Mall</p><p>Who knew that Vio would immediately go through a shopping spree the moment he saw something he liked? Let's just say, Green's arms ended up hurting from carrying all of the bags. But he feels happy that his lover enjoyed himself.</p>
<hr/><p>7: Question</p><p>"Hey, Vio? What do you want to do today?" Green would ask Vio this everyday. Usually, Vio would get annoyed if anyone asks this. However, if it's Green, he would look at Green and smile before saying his answer.</p>
<hr/><p>8: Halloween</p><p>Vio looked at the vampire outfit he was wearing. His lover made it for him and it fit just right. He looked in the mirror. He knew immediately that he was ready to get some candy as he was going trick-or-treating with his friends and lover.</p>
<hr/><p>9: Voice</p><p>Vio loved the sound of Green's angelic voice. Every time Green says his name, it was absolute pleasure to him. He would do anything to hear Green's voice, even if it was a cry of his name out of pleasure.</p>
<hr/><p>10: Sweet</p><p>To Green, everything Vio did was sweet. He even decided to give Vio chocolate candy. This happened to be his lover's favorite sweet. To make things hilarious, Green happened to put the candy in Vio's mouth while he was reading.</p>
<hr/><p>11: Trust</p><p>The only people Vio trusted was the other Links and his lover. Vio only broke the Links's trust once by going with Shadow. However, he managed to get his lover's and the other Links's trust again.</p>
<hr/><p>12: Soft</p><p>Vio always found Green's skin soft. He always felt Green's skin and he loved it. As a matter of fact, Vio would touch Green's skin every chance he gets. Even when they are doing it, he always felt Green's soft skin, even if he was sweating.</p>
<hr/><p>13: Hard</p><p>When it came to sex, Green would and definitely like Vio to go hard on him. Especially since he heard Green crying out for him. "V-Vio~! Please go harder!" Vio would comply with his orders with a smile.</p>
<hr/><p>14: Tears</p><p>When Vio betrayed him and the other Links, Green couldn't sleep that night. He would shed tears at the sheer thought of Vio leaving them for Shadow. He thanked the gods that Red and Blue were there to comfort him at the times where he couldn't hold the urge back to cry.</p>
<hr/><p>15: Hands</p><p>When it came to walking around in town, Green and Vio would always hold hands. They didn't care if people judged. Feeling each other's soft skin against their hands...it was a pleasure to them.</p>
<hr/><p>16: Innocence</p><p>Green had the same amount of innocence Red has. Green would always be oh so innocent around Vio. As a matter of fact, innocence is one of the things that Vio loves about Green. He would do anything to protect it.</p>
<hr/><p>17: Colors</p><p>"Hey, guys! What's your favorite color?" Every time Red would ask about it, Green would reply with "Purple." while Vio would reply with "Green.". They would blush at realizing what they said. This would always make Red laugh.</p>
<hr/><p>18: Favorites</p><p>Green and Vio have different favorites. However, they knew that deep down...they were each other's favorite. Especially since their favorite thing to do is to spend time with each other...even though Green hopes that Vio is not paying attention to the book he's reading.</p>
<hr/><p>19:  Expression</p><p>Green noted that Vio would have a blank expression most of the time. He would hardly smile and always remained calm. However, when it came to him, Vio showed different expressions towards him. Happy ones even.</p>
<hr/><p>20: Answer</p><p>Green was surprised when he saw Vio get down on one knee with a ring out. "Will you marry me?" Vio asked. Green was totally shocked but he knew one answer to this question. With happy tears falling down his face, he said it.</p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>